


First time being content for a long time

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Lemon, NSFW, Pillow Talk, Smut, loving, mostly smut but not extremely graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: Just a one shot of some love making between Emma and Paul, when everything is okay for them and they get the happy ending (no pun intended) they both deserve





	First time being content for a long time

Emma giggled. Biting on three of Paul’s fingers that she’d gotten in her mouth. Paul groaned, laughing with her before he was cut off at the suckling of his index finger, a shiver crawling down his spine. Emma loved holding Paul’s massive hands in her own admittedly tiny ones. 

She moved up on the bed on her knees, moving her hands to his chest to start undoing his top few buttons. “Emma...” he breathed, as she nibbled on his ear, her hands distracted with his dress shirt. He moved so he could undo her similar work shirt at the same time, after a hard day with customers and bosses for both of them, throwing it into the wind making Emma squeal, throwing off their own ties at a rapid velocity. 

Emma went to rest on his lap, her fingers sliding up the material of his undershirt. “You look super sexy Paul.” She smirked, staring at his lips with that cheeky smile of hers. He smirked back, pecking her lips. “Thank you my smol beanie.” She lightly slapped his shoulder, bursting into laughter at that nickname he’d christened her with, her head resting on his shoulder as she laughed, his hand rubbing her back, but as her laughing decreased her head moved to the crook of his neck, nuzzling into it with soft sighs as she lifted his vest over his head. She takes its slow when revealing his bare chest, her fingers dancing on it. “I’m so happy we get this.” She whispered, seemingly mesmerised on just tracing the outline of his chest. The realisation that all the shit they’d survived, the two of them ended up here.

Sometimes it was just hard to believe, maybe that’s why she needed to remind herself that he was really here right now. He leaned in at the same time as her, knowing what was coming, sighing as they nuzzled their noses together, Emma breathing out a soft laugh as it started to tickle, her palm cupping Paul’s face, then snaking her arms around his neck, Paul throwing his head back in laughter now too, she knew he was sensitive around his shoulders and neck, but she wasnt letting him go that easy, leaning forward until he almost fell, having to support himself on his palms all of a sudden. Her fingers moved up now, circling his peaks on his chest, looking up at him with her lower lip bitten down on, trying to hide her own excitement. 

In response Paul laid a gentle kiss on her cheek. Then on her jaw. Quickly his kisses started trailing down, his hot lips sliding down her neck, as her hands tried to keep his skin as close to her own as possible. He planted kisses sideways across her collar bone before moving down, his hands resting on her shoulders and her fallen straps as he got to the cup of her bra, her cleavage just barely peeking through. Looking down at him she quickly made the decision to move her hands from the side of his head and hurriedly unstrapped her white laced bra, throwing it to the floor, discarding the rubbish. Even though he had seen her like this a couple of times before, he still gasped in slight awe looking over her figure, but before he could realise and turn bright red she just whacked him playfully hey again. 

He let out a strangled laugh, his thumbs rubbing her shoulders, which Emma did not like. Well, she liked his touch of course, but she wanted his hands in... other places. “Come play with me a little?” She begged, pouting at him, knowing what it did to his innocent mind and body, especially when she rubbed his legs like that when she was asking him. He was still in shock he got to have this connection with her, with, who he knew in his heart, was the true latte hottay, the girl of his dreams. She knew exactly what he was thinking, he’s spilt the tea of it during their first pillow talk session, so she always liked to tease him the most she could. “Come on Paul-“ her finger trailed his jaw line before settling on his bottom lip. “This isn’t the 50s. Aren’t you gonna pleasure your girlfriend?” She once again asked with that ridiculously cute pout, taking his hand lightly in hers and placing it flat on her stomach, letting his long fingers explore the way he wanted. 

She smiled in a daze as his fingers reached down to pull off her last remaining material, his thumb gently brushing against her clit. She hissed, making him stop for a moment, his hand hovering over her in case he had done something wrong, but as soon as she opened her eyes, she grabbed his head between her hands and guided it down below. Her thighs squeezed against his cheeks, letting out low grunts as he kissed her carefully, his hand freed from her grip, he brought a finger up, testing the waters, looking up at her for approval. Her smiling down at him with those slightly flushed cheeks was all the encouragement he needed. Two fingers, then three, all while his tongue worshipped her. All of a sudden he was pulled back breathlessly, a trail of saliva still attached from his chin. “Lemme taste.” Emma demanded, grabbing his cheeks once more and groaning into him. As she did that, getting restless by the second, her hand wandered on it’s own, pulling down his trousers and before he could react her tiny fingers were wrapped around his length. He gasped into her mouth, Emma using that opportunity to nip down on his tongue teasingly, absorbing his moans at her excellent skillmanship with a giggle, just giving him a few more strokes before announcing she was done with playing. 

He clapped his hands together with a loud smack, rubbing them eagerly as she lay down for him, biting the tip of her finger as she raised her eyebrows, eager to begin the fun. “Oh Emma.” He basically fell on top of her, his hands finding their way to her hips, his thumbs stroking the curves of her waist. “You have no idea how tempting you are, Perkins.” She replied by wrapping her arms around his neck, and her thigh over his hip. “Then show me.” She breathed.

He grabbed his condom, trying to clumsily get it on as soon as possible. Of course Emma couldn’t help herself and impatiently, or maybe on purpose considering the reaction it invoked in Paul, the finger she’d been dangling at the edge of her lip reached down to circle her other lips, her aching, wet hole, never entering, a heavenly sight to anyone who’d seen it. Paul jumped back on top, his lips attaching themselves to her neck, whenever they could find purchase. It was slow and loving, his movements testing the waters, this was their first time, with each other after all, fully. Not that it felt like it. No, it felt like their bodies were made to mold together. This is why it startled him even more when Emma’s hands went from gripping at his chest to flipping him over and pushing him down, almost aggressively. He had never had a person take control like that, almost all his few encounters with partners that never worked out had been him on top and in the same boring position, but he could see life with Emma would never be boring again. He stared lovingly up at her, having no other way too look at her at this point, his head hitting the pillow, and she held this eye contact the entire time as she lowered herself down on him. She moaned his name constantly, as she slid his long member into her hot wet mess, waiting till she was settled before letting out a sigh.

Looking down she saw only his amazement at her. This she liked, giving him a little wiggle, laughing. Though not as hard as when his hands slid from her hips to her ass, to give it a small pinch, one she wasn’t expecting. Making her laugh so hard she snorted, which got him into a fit of giggles, even as she started her thrusting up again, then soon enough they were both in this new rhythm which truly neither of them had felt before but it just felt right.

Lots of wandering hands concluded with them just each holding each other’s, settled on top of Paul’s chest as her grinding soon became sloppy, and Paul could no longer even feel himself breathing, let alone move. And she rolled her hips, cheering his name “c’mon Paul.” Grunting, his gasps stealing any breaths he could find, every inch of him felt like he was on fire, and Emma could feel the knot in her stomach loosening. Only then, after Emma first cried out in nothing but pleasure, did he cry out his own finish, sending her off the edge too and flooding down on top of him, the most she’d squirted in... ever..? 

There was a lot of kissing afterwards. Once she’d climbed off of him, and he’d pulled her down to his level, smacking his lips against hers, their sweaty foreheads almost sticking together but neither could begin to care right now. 

Her forehead snuggled into his cheek, kissing his shoulder as her calf entwined itself between his legs, his arms cradling her, and nuzzling into the hair finally free from that tight bun. After a few minutes of getting his heart back to a resting pace, being able to string together coherent thought and not a peep out of his lover he turned his head. He was half expecting her to be asleep, her head resting on his shoulder like a pillow, and he would have very happily stayed like that for her, instead her eyes were lingering down, her hands clasped on Paul’s forearm, and she looked to be biting the hell out of her bottom lip. 

He moved the arm from around her waist up, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand with a feather light touch, tucking the strands of hair that had come out to play behind her ear neatly, finally getting her to look up at him. He leaned down, kissing the tip of her nose, then her pouting, waiting lips. Her giggle relaxed him slightly but he knew that look, the scrunched up forehead and raised eyebrows. His hand started to trace patterns on her back, wanting to release any tension he could find there, before quickly asking, in a hushed, gravelly tone “What’re you thinking about?” 

She shook her head with a small smile, kissing his hand before throwing her head back into his arm slightly, so he could see her better. He looked down with those piercing eyes, yearning to know, to be as close to her as possible in every way, physically, like how they trapped each other with their bodies as of this moment, and through the heart, he wanted to know what was in her soul. 

“I just-“ Emma started, prompted to look up when Paul shifted, sensing she was going to talk, well now she couldn’t stop, so she met his gaze. “I’ve not been this, just not even happy-“ she stilled her palm on his chest quickly “I mean I’m happy-“ she could already see him laying back down after that. “Just, I don’t think I’ve been this... content, since-“ at first Paul thought she’d say forever, but of course Emma wasn’t going to say something so cliched in front of him at least, looking into her eyes, and the fact she didn’t look away, he knew she meant since she lost Jane. 

But he didn’t need to say that for her to understand that he understood. His eyes flitted down to her lips, and in a knowing agreement simultaneously she leaned up and he leaned down for a kiss, sweeter than any they’d shared all night. He backed up when he felt her closed fist punching his chest lightly, and he raised an eyebrow amused. She licked her lips “I expected to grab your tie there.” He couldn’t help but throw his head back with a hearty laugh, boy she sure did love that tie, and the advantage it gave her. And while he was doing that, she unwrapped the blanket from her, her hands using his chest to prop herself up, stealing another kiss before her feet found the floor and she was hopping out of bed. He sat up quickly, the blanket falling to the floor in his movements. 

She turned to smile at this, at him, and he felt his heart leap like whenever he’d walk into her coffee shop for the first time that day all over again, expect this time she was in much less clothing. And in dramatic fashion she hid that beautiful body behind the door, he tilted his head to her like a sad puppy. “I’m taking a bath, won’t you join me?” Her hand raised for his as soon as she saw him running.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first fic I’ve done in about a year and the first tgwdlm fic I’ve ever done, so sorry if it’s not that good! I watched it about a month ago and haven’t been able to get it out of my head since!! I’ve got a few ideas for other fics for this fandom, some one shot but a couple of longer ones too, so if you’d be interested let me know! And please leave feedback if you can, honestly it’s all appreciated and it’d really help me as a start getting back into writing. But thank you sm for reading this!! :-)


End file.
